Eternity's Light
by FirestormFury
Summary: Direct sequel to 'Purity's Lost'. Omega needs to find a way to repair Purity, but is struggling in a totally demolished equestria. Chapters are brief conversations and diary entries to start, but things pick up eventually, so do stay with this one. You have to read Purity's lost to know who Omega really is!
1. Outset

Entry 1:

I left canterlot a few days ago, and I've been aimlessly wandering about the frontier, in an attempt to find some pony that'll know the place of where I can fix the elements of purity.

I feel guilty leaving them, as I sit by this fire, I wonder if they are okay, or if noctuid and twilight simply came back after I left and imprisoned them again, I cannot believe I just left them like that!

The elements of purity are in a sack in my saddle bag, just a bunch of metal shards, I must be extremely powerful if I could've done that to them, in the meantime, I'm having to wear a hood, simply to protect my identity, alicorns are now feared by some, but by others, upheld as heroes, and spearheads of the revolution. I presume that they have destroyed every major city in equestria, and doubt I'll be able to salvage anything from any of the nearby towns.

Let's hope for the Best

Omega

Entry 5:

I've settled near a lake, I'm unsure where, I'm deep in the frontier now, and on my way here, I passed a few pony camps, probably a temporary home since most cities in equestria have been levelled, Save for few of importance, they were quite large camps, each having either one or two alicorns in it, I hardly knew them, and they didn't seem to know me, good...

One problem, I haven't eaten since before I left canterlot, that's over a week and a half ago, and I feel awful, it can't be dehydration, because I've got that covered, so I need to seek sanctuary from somewhere and hopefully not die of starvation, I think I should take to foraging, if only I had Fluttershy with me...

Omega

Entry 7:

I've made a small manifest on plants and berries that are okay to eat, through trial and error... I've spent the past few days either sleeping, or vomiting from the dodgy plants, and I think now, I should stock up on plants, and make my way to a revolution camp, primarily because I am out on my own out here, and supplies would be a godsend, since I am in such short supply. Besides, I am supposed to be finding a way to repair, if not improve, the elements of purity, yet I'm struggling to survive...

It's lucky I chose to leave around about summertime, days are long, nights are bright, it's perfect, but it'll get harder as time drags on, this is a journey that will not be over in a few days, this will take months, hell years even!

Day/Night cycles have returned to normal in the weeks I have been out here, seems my Alicorn compatriots in canterlot are doing exceptionally well.

I pray for their safety

Omega

Entry 12:

I travelled north for a few miles, and came across a small camp, it seemed to hold in my favour, as I met a wonderful young family of pegasi, who kindly shared their food with me. They introduced themselves as Nimbus, and Cirrus. the only favour I could return was a copy of my botany manifest, I feel somewhat guilty in the fact I have given them such a lousy gift in return. Though I have been taking care of their 4 year old foal, entertaining him and such, he's taken a liking to me, and the parents are happy for me to help with his raising in this time that I stay here.

At my time of writing this, we have just eaten dinner, and I've read the Pegasus foal a story about Zephyr, the fastest Pegasus who ever lived, and also happened to found the wonderbolts alongside myself, though I didn't tell him that part. I told him about how he founded the 'bolts and his many adventures, he even said he wanted to grow up to be just like Zephyr, throughout that time, his parents watched me telling this child all these marvellous stories.

The parents have asked me on two occasions if I am a trained foalsitter, though I simply shook my head and explained I used to look after my little sister when she was a filly.

They have told me that they came from las pegasus, and left shortly before it was destroyed, after the Alicorn who oversaw it was captured, he was called Forge, and I vaguely remember releasing an Alicorn with a blacksmith cutie mark with a grey coat, similar to their description.

I have never felt so welcome by strangers

Omega

Entry 16:

A newlywed couple (Unicorn and earth pony) joined us at the camp, we greeted them with open arms, and food. They were incredibly grateful of the hospitality. The wife (The earth pony) was five months pregnant, and they were extremely happy about it, despite equestria was in a state of oppression and paucity.

All four adult ponies know that I'm an Alicorn, surprising enough, they don't feel deceived at all, I guess it proves to them alicorns have feelings, because they tell me that alicorns where they come from don't really show interest in their subjects, more just protecting them because it's their jobs, which is tragic, given the fact they're seen as spearheads of the revolution, and how so many give them the utmost of respect.

The young foal, called Carlson, asked me about alicorns today, and I began telling him, in as simple a language as he could understand, his parents and the newlyweds helped. He also explained to me he knew I was an Alicorn, despite the fact I wore a hood around him, so I relaxed and removed it, Carlson was awestruck by the size of my horn, and asked me to do some magic, so I performed a few simple magic tricks and he cheered and got incredibly excited.

The other two stallions in the group, Nimbus and the young father to be, Axton, were out accompanying me on a search for something to eat, when Nimbus decided to give him some advice on parenting, naturally, he gladly accepted the advice, not knowing much on the subject.

I wish the best for this young father

Omega

Entry 19:

After resting for a few days, Axton and his wife left our camp, I was planning on shortly leaving in a few days, though Carlson didn't want me to, I told him simply I must keep travelling, and I would come and visit him one day, when this is all over.

On a lighter note, Nimbus informed me of an Alicorn who might have exactly what I'm looking for, who is at a cave about a weeks walk from here, I'm still under confident of my powers, so I shall stick to walking the distance.

I've also been making meals for the past few nights, and cirrus has appreciated the help, and also asked for a few of my recipes, all memorised from when I would help silver with dinner, I wrote them down, along with the required ingredients and gave them to her over dinner, she much appreciated the act of generosity.

I shall miss this family when I go...

Omega

Entry 25:

Back out in the frontier, I left Carlson a memento of me, a seal bearing my coat of arms, and he now wears it proudly around his neck, cirrus told me in a letter a day ago. Oh how I miss them...

I haven't seen Anypony for a few days, no camps, no wanders, nothing. It doesn't fill me with confidence...

Omega

Entry 26:

Still nopony in sight

Entry 27:

Nopony

Entry 34:

I've been walking for the best part of six days now, the supplies Cirrus gave me have served me very well, and have stayed relatively well satiated so I haven't had malnutrition causing any problems.

I remembered all those times Omega visited me back when I was firestorm, and should probably consider going back through my time stream and warning myself about what's to come.

Just returned from visiting myself in the clearing, gave myself a terrible startle, and Fluttershy too...

I must continue returning through my timestream

Omega

Entry 36:

Returned to the throne room after noctuid killed Tia... I was struggling not to cry as well, Firestorm passed off as incredibly hostile, and it slightly unsettled me. I could sense the elements of purity starting to destabilise, I was debating wether to tell him now, or later.

I also attempted to explain to storm why alicorns can die, though he wasn't having any of it, but he now knows that, not only Celestia will die, but Luna will as well..

I'm not reliving that one...

Omega

Entry 37:

I just visited firestorm at heavens pass, rainbow dash was quite surprised when I appeared next to her. 'Storm Has become incredibly more aggressive, and I think his friends are feeling the worst of it.

I haven't travelled much, mainly because time travel has a big effect on me, and I simply fall asleep when I return to the present, so I've made a temporary base, while I meet myself in the past.

I feel more worn with every temporal jump...

Omega

Entry 38:

Firestorm has finally acknowledged the fact the elements are severely damaged, and he isn't gonna be able to use them in their current state, he cannot even remove them, so he must be close to evolution, to me...

I should really consider getting to this Alicorn, if what Nimbus said was true, I should be incredibly close, so I shall begin making my way to the Alicorn. As every single encounter is complete...

Omega


	2. The Seal

The Meeting:

Omega stepped into the cave, to find an entire city down in the bowels of equestria, a sanctuary from the chaos. He was quickly greeted by a young and very enthusiastic earth pony

"Welcome Alicorn, to Cloppadocia!"

"Thank you, I am looking for an Alicorn here"

"Lovelace? Oh yes, he'd be happy to see another one of his kind, Follow me!" He chirpily said, guiding the golden Alicorn through the city.

Everywhere he looked, he saw families, living under terrible conditions, foals and fillies were ill and sick, parents struggling to find food, it made Omega feel slightly sick himself.

When he got to the largest house in the city, he was approached by a old Alicorn who Omega assumed was Lovelace, he certainly looked healthy for such an old Alicorn, he had a black coat, with blue, red and yellow streaks running through his neat mane, he couldn't actually see his cutie mark because he was wearing a cloak.

"Welcome Alicorn!" he blustered, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You must be Lovelace I presume?"

"You'd be right my boy, now what is it you need?" he chuckled as he ushered Omega into a room filled with pillows and cushions, and offered him a type of dessert which looked very appealing, Omega took it and began slowly eating it.

"I'm looking for a way to repair the elements of purity, and a Pegasus I knew assumed that you'd be the one to help me"

"The Elements?! Well yes I do know how to fix them"

"Well how?" Omega said as he finished off the dessert

"Go to the Eldritch Temple"

"Where is that?"

"Nopony knows, unless you have a Catalyser"

"A weapon of the ancient Firstborns?"

"Correct, now i should have a map that leads to one around here somewhere" Lovelace said, as he got up and began rummaging through some old trunks

"Do you know which one in particular?"

"I believe it's either The Catalytic Lens, or the Evertide Seal"

"Interesting" Omega said, as Lovelace pulled out a scroll, and threw it to Omega

"There you go dear boy! Now was there anything else you needed?"

"One thing, a lot of your subjects are living in the worst of conditions..."

"They're refugees Alicorn, they sought sanctuary in my city, and they have it"

"Does that mean they have to live in these conditions?"

"They never stay, when they think it's safe to move on, they do"

"I shan't take up any more of your time then, thank you Lovelace" Omega said as he put the scroll in his satchel, next to his diary.

"No, thank YOU for coming Alicorn! I rarely get visitors, so this was a pleasent surprise!" he gave Omega another hug before sending the young Alicorn on his way.

Entry 42:

It's been about a week since I left Cloppadocia, and I've been following the map that leads to the Evertide seal. And it leads to a place only known as 'The Far Lands'

The best thing I can do right now is stock up on supplies, by finding a nearby city

Like I'm gonna find a standing city in the state equestria is in...

Omega

Entry 44:

I struggle to see how I am going to do this alone, maybe I should ask some pony to help me?

and also, I'm very lonely and it has been a while since I've had company

Omega

Entry 46:

I have actually found a city! A small hamlet on the coast. Unharmed surprising enough, it is called Portshoof, I shall attempt to find the Alicorn here, they may be able to help me with finding the Eldritch temple.


	3. Atlantis

Love at first sight:

Omega walked into the town, hood up and passing everypony by tipping his hood to them, they smiled back and went on their usual buisness. He then slowly walked up to a unicorn, flipped his hood and spoke up

"'Scuse me sir, who is the Alicorn of this town?"

"That'd be Atlantis Sir"

"And where is she?"

"Just down there sir" he pointed his hoof to a young Alicorn with an aqua blue coat, and a cyan and royal blue mane, she had a wave cutie mark. Omega was struck dumb, she was a beauty. He walked up to the stall Atlantis was standing at, and picked up an apple.

"A fresh apple? I am in heaven!" He said as he placed a bit in the shopkeepers hoof.

"This is one of the only places you can find them"

"Omega" he held out his hoof

"Atlantis" She said, as he picked up her hoof and kissed it, she blushed

"Charmed"

"How can I help you Omega?"

"I need to get to the Eldritch Temple, and I was hoping that YOU could help me" as he threw the apple into her hoofs

"Omega, I have a city to protect"

"Noctuid is still looking for alicorns, she thinks we're planning a coup"

"But what about all these ponies?"

"Atlantis, Noctuid is after you, if you stay here, you'll get caught and all these ponies will die anyway"

"You think you are going to end this?"

"My name means 'The beginning of the End' I am sure of it.."

"I'll take your word for it, Come on" And Atlantis galloped off to her house to get a saddle bag.

Omega waited on a hill overlooking Portshoof, as he saw Atlantis walking up to the hill, In tow she had a small saddle bag, containing most likely the bare essentials.

"You ready gorgeous?" Omega asked, she blushed

"Are you sure that your not just trying to get me and you alone Omega?"

"That, and I also need a beautiful companion on a big adventure, you fit the bill"

"I'm not sure your taking this seriously..." Atlantis frowned.

"Sweetheart please, I've been killed nearly twice, I've had to visit myself in the past to warn myself about the recent events, I've been forcibly dumped by my marefriend, my sisters were murdered, can I maybe release my wings?"

"You made your point, do you ever tell Anypony how it feels?"

"I need to pass off as strong to survive"

"You seem strong to me" She said, he smiled at her crystal blue eyes, she smiled back.

"Shall we be off then?"

"Where are we off to?"

"The far lands, I may need a boost in the magic department..."

"Why?"

"I had to regenerate my body after I 'Died', so I'm still shaky on magic"

"Okay Omega" And she charged her horn, Omega flared his, and placed his head on hers, she rested on his, and they rose into the air, charged with gold and blue lightning and disappeared.

Entry 47:

Atlantis and I have arrived about a fortnights travel to the far lands, I had to explain I physically couldn't muster enough magic to continue, so we travel by hoof. She is wonderful company, not only is she a beautiful Alicorn, but is also a smart one, and shows a lot of affection for her subjects.

When we travel, I tell her of how I've seen equestria crumble under noctuid's iron hoof, being a small town Alicorn, it really upset her since she didn't know any of what'd come to pass.

I've really taken a liking to her, and I hope my flirtatious first impression didn't scare her off, though I did see a few blushes cross her cheeks on multiple occasions.

We'll See

Omega

Entry 51:

We have set up a final camp just before a place i have been dreading to traverse. The Skelos Badlands... She tells me she has never been here, and I can understand why, being an Alicorn of the sea, she never goes to a place this barren, and molten...

Though there are ponies here, they are savage and feral, acting like primitive equines, and since there is no plant life here, they result to, cannibalism...

It's time to see if my offensive magic still works

Omega

Crossing the Badlands:

Omega and Atlantis stood at the border to the Skelos Badlands.

"You ready for this?" Omega asked the beautiful Alicorn.

"I'm scared" She said nervously

"Just stay close to me" he said as they began walking through the barren wasteland.

For a considerable amount of time, they encountered nothing, just a wasteland, hardly what was expected, Atlantis began to relax, and Omega took his wing off her, as it was comforting the somewhat nervous Alicorn.

"Nobody ever comes here, this place should be RICH in jewels!"

"So why aren't there any?" Snarled a Diamond Dog, Omega and Atlantis then approached the jewel addicted mongrels, and they turned and were surprised.

"Diamond Dogs?" Omega asked them

"And you are?" the leader asked defensively

"It's firestorm"

"You no firestorm! Firestorm Red, not black"

"It's a long story, what are you doing out here in Skelos?"

"What do you think? Stupid Alicorn" The mutt cackled, Omega flicked his nose and he began whimpering.

"Need I ask again?" Omega calmly asked, Atlantis then approached the Diamond Dogs.

"Omega, they're harmless, let's leave them to it"

"Okay Atlantis, let's go" he said, as he walked past the motley pack of mongrels.

"have you met them before Omega? Or do I call you Firestorm?"

"That was my name once, then I died, and came back to life as this"

"And how many times have you met these Diamond Dogs?"

"Once or twice, always being more a liability than an asset"

"I can't say anything, I've never met them" they kept on walking, unbeknownst to them, a small group of eyes were watching them. This small group then leapt out of their hiding place and began charging at the two alicorns.

"Aah more! MORE MEAT FOR ME!" The pony screamed as it raced towards Omega.

"Move Atlantis!" Omega yelled, as the pony leapt up and straight into Omega, and landed on top of the gold Alicorn, omega then pushed the body off and took out the blade that was lodged in the pony's barrel.

"Skelos Ponies..." Omega stated, as Atlantis sparked her horn, and a great deluge washed over the bone armoured ponies and knocked them back a few metres. Omega then lit up his horn, and rose up, and released a beam of golden energy, razing the ground where it struck, he then aimed at the group and fried them to a cinder, he then dispersed the power then landed next to Atlantis.

"That was impressive Omega, if that isn't strong..." She kissed his cheek "I don't know what is" She blushed a crimson red.

"Thank you Atlantis" He said, as he charged his horn a second time, Atlantis knew what to do, Resting her head on his, and lighting her horn, they rose up and disappeared once again.

They reappeared on the border of the Skelos badlands, and the Far lands. Omega was lying down, this jump was a big one, about two days walking was covered in this jump.

"You really didn't need me for that one Omega"

"I still don't trust my powers"

"Have more faith in yourself, your stronger than you seem" She said, as she leant down and nuzzled him.

"I'm still exhausted, Shall we continue at next light?"

"We go when you're ready" She said, as the sun began to set, she lay down next to him, Omega put some sticks together, and made a fire.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"I didn't realise day/night cycles were as normal"

"We have Illuminaté and Shadowcloak to thank for that"

"I see. It must be terrible to not have your sisters here Omega" She said solemnly as she rested into him.

"It is, but I cannot let that stop me, I have to avenge them and stop her" he said sadly.

"Who is at canterlot?"

"Hopefully, The elements of harmony, my brother and a few other Alicorns"

"Let's hope it's still under their control when we return" She said as she closed her eyes

"Night Atlantis"

"Goodnight Omega" And she fell asleep, he kissed her head and fell asleep too.

Entry 54:

Atlantis and I are coming ever closer to the Evertide Crypt, home of the firstborn Alicorn who made the Evertide Catalyser.

She questioned me on why I said it's the home, and not the final resting place of the firstborn, and I reminded her, we live forever.

From what the map says, it even gives me a warning, that Evertide is a powerful Alicorn, and made sure everypony knew it, so we've decided to expect an arrogant welcome...

Not exactly looking forward to this...

Omega

Entry 58:

We've settled again, near an ancient monolith, it doesn't exactly create a calming atmosphere. It always makes a low thrumming sound, and sparks off dark lightning occasionally.

Atlantis seems to think its a product of Noctuid's tainting of the landscape, by filling the aura with Chaos Residue, which I can draw from to use Destruction Magic. However it's one of the many monuments left behind in "The Fallen Wars". A grand scale war in which the Firstborns faced off against an impossibly powerful foe, funny, seems very similar to our problem...

Damn thing isn't half unsettling

Omega


	4. A Sea of Flames

Evertide's Greeting:

As the doors opened to the Hall of the Seas, Omega lit his horn and a powerful light shone brightly, making the features of the Hall clearer. The walls were stricken with ancient markings, of wars, prophecies, and one in particular. Two young alicorns, and a seal.

"Look Omega! It's us!" Atlantis pointed to the markings on the wall

"Indeed it is young ones" A strange voice answered.

Omega and Atlantis followed the voice until they came into a large room, filled with ancient technology, parchments probably containing prophecies, and maps to other Catalysers, and then they found an old Alicorn sitting at a desk, just writing.

"Evertide?" Atlantis asked nervously

"So the Alicorns finally come, I've been waiting 14,000 years for you two!"

"You've certainly kept yourself busy, wait, did you say 14,000 years?!" Omega asked amazed

"I'm a firstborn! I know everything before its time"

"14,000 years before its time..." Atlantis said under her breath

"Anyway, I presume you want my catalyser?"

"It'll get us into the Eldritch temple" Omega stated

"Only one pony per Catalyser" Evertide wheezed.

"Sorry Atlantis" Omega said sadly

"Except there's two catalysers here"

"What?"

"Volcanite's is here too"

"The Volcanite Seal?"

"They're through there" Evertide pointed to a large corridor, and the two alicorns went galloping through the dark corridor, guided by Omega's blazing horn.

When they got to the end of the corridor, they saw it branched off two ways.

"Which way do we go for the seal?" Atlantis panicked, it was probably one of those situations where your choice really hangs in the balance.

Omega looked down each path, one was tinted a deep blue, the other, a blazing crimson.

"I think this leads to the Evertide, the other leads to the Volcanite?" As he pointed to a fire and water symbol on the wall.

"How about I go for Volcanite, you go for Evertide?" The Crystal-Eyed alicorn suggested.

"Face our counters, okay"

"Good luck Omega" She hugged him in a tight embrace.

"You be careful" He said, as he kissed her cheek, and they went into the two tunnels.

Omega:

Upon stepping through the Evertide tunnel, he entered an arena, half submerged, with the Evertide seal in the centre.

"This is too easy" And he flew and swept up the seal off the pedestal.

Who removed my seal?

"What was that?"

Ahhh, the bringer of the end, welcome!

"And you are?"

The Leviathan! And you've taken my seal!

"With good reason, I need it to save the world!"

That's what the last equine said...

"I presume you killed him?"

You catch on quickly, besides, I actually have to kill you, so let's get this over with?

Omega then placed the Seal on his flank and it began to react with him, a sapphire blue armour began to encase him. Helmet, Chesplate, Flankguard, Sabatons and Wingblades.

"So this is what it does" and leapt into the water

Get back here doombringer!

Omega was weaving around underwater effortlessly, it was like he wasn't even wearing the armour. "It's like flying underwater!" and he charged his horn and slammed into the leviathan, driving them both up out of the water and into the centre of the arena.

What's the deal Doombringer? You have the seal, you don't need to kill me!

Omega flips up the lid on his helmet. "Really?"

I'm just making sure the right Alicorn gets the armour seal, getting killed wasn't in the job description...

"Oh, right, Catch you later Leviathan!"

See you later Omega! Don't do anything I wouldn't do...

A door opened at the end of the arena, and the Leviathan pointed to it, and Omega walked through it, Tapping the seal and the Armour disappeared.

Atlantis:

As Atlantis walked into the centre of the arena she reached for the Volcanite seal, but stopped herself.

"Something about this is not right" And behind her was another Alicorn, not Omega.

"Are you after my seal?" The old voice asked her hoarsely, Atlantis screamed and charged her horn readily.

"Are you the chosen one?"

"I'm just with my friend, he needs to get to the Eldritch temple"

"Ill take that as a yes"

"I'm the chosen one?!"

"The Alicorn of the sea, and the Alicorn of the End Times shall receive the seals of Fire and Sea, and then, Purity shall be reborn and the world shall end"

"The world will end?!"

"Omega knows this, and he cannot stop this, he must let it continue"

"You are just gonna give me the seal then?"

"I, Volcanite, bestow you, Alicorn of the sea, the Volcanite seal, in a hopes that you and Omega can stop this chaos, and end equestria's suffering" and he lifted the seal off the pedestal, and placed it on Atlantis's flank which had no cutie mark.

"Simply focus to activate it and give yourself the armour which will shield you from the hottest of fires" Volcanite said, as Atlantis focused and a Ruby red armour similar to Omega's surrounded her, with a fire symbol where the seal was.

"This is incredible" she said as she looked at the armour, then leapt into the pool of molten magma.

"it's just like water!" She shouted excitedly

"That was my initial idea, to make the chosen one have my powers" Volcanite stated as Atlantis leapt out of the magma.

"Thank you Volcanite"

"My pleasure chosen one, take care" the old Alicorn said as he opened the door at the edge of the arena, Atlantis dissipated the armour as she walked out the door and back out to the surface.


	5. Confessions

Looking for Guidance:

Back outside on the surface, Omega and Atlantis both surfaced and saw each other's seals and embraced.

"Oh excellent work Atlantis!"

"It was relatively easy to be honest"

"I know! But what they bestow is incredible!"

"We have what we need, so let's get to the Eldritch temple" Omega said, as he charged his horn, and lifted Atlantis into the air and sent them off towards Cloppadocia.

Omega was still standing when they rematerialised, right at the entrance.

"Now omega, you don't need my help with jumps anymore"

"I guess I don't..."

"So where are we?" she asked curiously, and he took his wing over her, and walked her through.

"Welcome, To Cloppadocia!" He said as he walked her into the underground city.

"Oh wow, this place is amazing"

"Come on, Lovelace'll be expecting us!" he flew up into the air and shot towards Lovelace's house, Atlantis followed.

"Welcome back Alicorn! I see you found yourself a beautiful companion!"

"Told you ya fit the bill" Omega winked at Atlantis, she blushed crimson.

"We found the Evertide seal, and the Volcanite one too"

"Well thats fantastic Omega! So why did you return?" he says as he sits down in the cushioned room.

"I don't actually know where the Eldritch temple is..." Omega said nervously, Lovelace then bursts out laughing, Omega then snarls at the old Alicorn.

"You never gave me the scroll..."

"Whoops!" he said as he pulled a piece of parchment out with his magic, and passed it to the gold Alicorn, who snatched it an put it in his saddle bag

"Not even gonna look at it?" the Aqua Alicorn asked omega.

"Let's just get going Atlantis, thanks Lovelace"

"My pleasure doom-bringer"

"Why is everypony calling me that!?"

"Because you are omega"

"What?"

"You are the pony that'll end equestria" Atlantis and Lovelace said together, and Omega began walking out of Cloppadocia.

I need to tell you something:

Walking through the dense frontier very briskly, following a map, that lead to the Eldritch temple, Omega wanted nothing but to get to this temple and tell the Firstborns he wanted no part in this. Atlantis finally caught up with the angry golden Alicorn.

"Omega, please, what is the matter?"

"I'm the one to destroy equestria..."

"Which is why you need to find the temple"

"But what's the point?!" He yelled

"Every good thing has to come to an end, eventually"

"But I lose you!" he said, she gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"I destroy equestria, I lose the most important thing I ever found for 4000 years" He hung his head down and started sobbing, she perked his head up.

"You really think I'm special?" she said, as she wiped away his tears.

"I do" and was shortly cut off by her lips touching his, she was crying and he could feel her tears as they ran down her face, he broke the kiss and looked at Atlantis, and she looked at him.

"Did you feel the same way?"

"I guess so, I didn't want to tell you because it's a bad time"

"Atlantis, the world will end at my call, now is as good a time as any"

"I feel silly now"

"It doesn't matter, while we're in this heartwarming position, anything else you want to get off your chest?"

"That's all" She kisses him again "Shall we be off?"

"Sure" Omega says as he pulls out the map again, and found where the temple was "Well that's very interesting"

"What is it?"

"It's at Canterlot!"

"Well let's go then!"

"Wait!"

"Problem?"

"Firestorm travels to canterlot in a year from now, meaning I left a year ago, so I'd be messing up my timestream if we go now"

"And why does firestorm, I mean, you, visit yourself 2 years in his future?"

"Purely curiosity, and I was also testing new magic"

"Wind time forward 11 months then?"

"Actually, I didn't think of that, but what about you?"

"I think if we combine our magic, I don't have to wait"

"Well lets do it then!" Omega then charges his horn, and stands firm in the ground, time starts to speed up for him, Atlantis lights her horn and presses it against his, and time cycles faster and faster.

Through autumn, winter, and spring, the seasons changed around the two alicorns, as they shot through time.

"Summer! Stop!" Atlantis said, and Omega broke off the spell, and started seizing up, he was pulsing with energy.

"Back off! Let me discharge this!" he yelled, and she flew into the air and far away, as the forest became electrified with golden lightning.

As she flew back down, she saw omega heavily breathing, leant against a tree.

"Done?"

"Yeah, let's go..." he said as he signalled to Atlantis and they began galloping to canterlot


	6. When Eternity Goes To War

Infiltration:

About a week or so later. The two alicorns were slowly walking through canterlot, not to Omega's surprise, the place was relatively dilapidated...

"So tell me why we have to sneak into canterlot?"

"The Noctraté empire has this place under lockdown"

"The what now?"

"Oh yeah... Small town Alicorn..."

"Hey!" She then clopped him round the head.

"Ouch! Anyway, let's go" Omega said, as he rubbed his head, and began walking into the castle.

"It's been nearly two years since he left us, I wonder how he's doing?"

"He's probably found an answer to our problems"

"He better have, Fenir and Slipstream are dead, Crysté was exiled, Twilight is now an Alicorn and has wrecked canterlot, and illuminaté and shadowcloak are imprisoned and are forced to raise the sun and moon, and are starving to death, his answer better be good"

"Let's hope so..."

"Through here" Omega said as he opened a door, and found the oldest part of the castle, two large double doors, made from shadowstar alloy, something only the Firstborns knew how to make.

Welcome alicorns, If you have a catalyser, place it into the slot on the doors, if not. Begone with thee!

Omega and Atlantis took the seals, and placed them in alcoves on the doors which matched their shapes, they heard a click, and the doors opened, and the seals returned to their flanks.

Enter...

The Pledge:

Through the Heavy doors, was a large hall, and sat around it, we're the ancient Firstborns, they didn't seem to waste any time, with a white and gold Alicorn coming up to Omega and shaking his hoof.

"Look boys, they found one!" And they cheered and came up to the two young alicorns.

"Firstborns!" Omega boomed, and all the alicorns went silent

"I come to you at a time, when we alicorns are needed most. The Elements of Purity are completely destroyed" He says throwing the bag in front of them, they gasp "Only you Firstborns can help me, to destroy equestria!" And on that word, an Alicorn spits out his drink.

"Sorry Doombringer, destroy equestria?!"

"That's the meaning of my name is it not?"

"Mixed messages, you wipe out this timestream, and everything returns to normal!"

"And the elements of purity can do this?"

No!

"Who said that?"

The Original Alicorn!

"Primus?"

The Elements of Eternity will be able to help you

"The what?"

Purity's true Form!

"I presume you can help me?"

Correct, now open the bag, and place the shards on the ground

Primus then came up to Omega, picked up the shards of Purity, and lifted them up and began swirling them around him.

Once you accept Eternity, it will be your burden for your entire life, are you prepared to accept it?

"I am ready Primus"

Well recite the ancient pledge Alicorn.

"Um, Pledge?"

It comes naturally, now focus...

"Wait! Omega!"

"What is it atlantis?"

"Primus, does he have to sacrifice everything for eternity?"

It depends Sea Alicorn, what are you implying?

"I love Omega, and I don't want to lose him..."

You are at the eye of the storm Alicorn, you will remember him in the next timestream.

"Thank you Primus" Atlantis says, as she kisses Omega.

"Make the pledge"

"I, Omega, Bringer of the End. Accept the elements of eternity, and shall use them to vanquish equestria's evil" Omega flinched, but nothing happened.

"What's the deal?"

Put some effort into it!

With that, Omega focused, and a golden light encased him, he yelled as the power consumed him, the light branching off the shards of purity.

"I take on these elements. For in darkest night, in brightest day, NO evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship darknesses fury, Beware this power, ETERNITY'S LIGHT!"

As the pledge finished, the shards collided with Omega, who was still pulsing with energy, and a golden armour began encasing him all over. First was the helmet, which combined a hornpiece and helm, bearing an hourglass symbol on the left side

"The element of Time"

Second, was the Chestplate, combining chest guards and wing blades, bearing an explosion symbol on the front

"The element of Destruction"

Third, was the flank guard, which bore an eight point star on the left flank, and Omega's cutie mark on the right

"The element of Renewal"

Finally, the Sabatons, combining gauntlets and boots, each having a white crystal on each

"The element of Erasure"

The Firstborns backed away as Omega released the golden light, and he stood there, covered head to hoof in golden armour, Primus looked at the alicorn, and grinned.

You are ready doombringer!

"Too many have died these last two years"

And now you shall end it!

"NO MORE DEATHS!"

You have never risen higher Omega

"And I shall never fall AGAIN!"

The fiercest of foes shall rout, when they hear Eternity's Shout!

"Demons shall run!" Omega cheered

"WHEN A GOOD ALICORN GOES TO WAR!" The Firstborns boomed, as Omega charged his horn and sent him and Atlantis up to the throne room.


	7. End of the World

Eternity Comes out tops:

"I think I'm having the same problems as Firest- i mean, omega" Rainbow said as she struggled to get off something

"Why?" Fluttershy asked

"My armour won't come off"

"I've had mine longer than yours, you'll eventually be able to take it off at will"

"I don't really think this situation can get any worse..." Rainbow negatively stated, as a orb of red lightning appeared in the middle of the room, as the magic dispersed, Firestorm stood there in front of them. Rainbow went up to him and looked in his eyes.

"How is that even possible?"

"It can't be him, firestorm is dead" Rarity stated

"He never died, he evolved into Omega" AJ shot back, Firestorm began looking at them, with curiosity and awe. Then, Omega came into the room.

"Firestorm?"

"YOU!" The young red Alicorn Growled, horn blazing.

"Storm, I presume you have many questions, but jumping into the future is no way to answer them!"

"Well what is then Alicorn? Huh?"

"Let time run its course"

"How far in the future am I?"

"Judging by how you look, I'd say two years."

"Gonna explain anything else?"

"Prepare for a great battle, Prepare for your end, and my beginning" The Alicorn said, firestorm then began charging with red lightning, his time jump was running out, he was about to say something before exploding in a blast of red light.

"And what the hell was that?" Rainbow asked

"That was me visiting the future, please don't tell me you said anything..."

"Well um... Rarity said something about his death" Pinkie squeamishly said, he went up to rarity and yelled at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Nothing! It's just, we havent seen Firestorm for a year or so now..."

"I AM FIRESTORM! I AM HIM REINCARNATED!" He yelled, all the ponies were terrified of the Alicorn

"You aren't, Firestorm wasn't scary like you are"

"Fluttershy, It has been two years if not longer since noctuid killed my sister, and even less since my other siblings were killed in cold blood, I will not rest until she is dead, I'm incredibly hostile, all the elements are damaged, mine are unstable, and she seems to just brush off the most dangerous of magic, I have not found a school of magic more lethal than she is using, so CUT ME SOME SLACK!" he yelled at the Pegasus, she shivered, and went off crying.

"Now, where's noctuid..."

"How dare you yell at Fluttershy like that!" Rarity yelled at Omega

"Rarity... I have been searching for the last two years for an answer to our problems, and now I have it, now WHERE IS NOCTUID!?"

"Well while you were searching, Fenir and Turbo were killed, twilight became an Alicorn, and wasted canterlot, you are dealing with two powerful alicorns, who are nowhere to be found, they kill, then disappear without a trace"

"That helps me in no way..."

"So why did you come back then? And what's with the weird getup?"

"This rainbow dash, is Eternity, the most powerful light weapon ever made, this is what I spent the last two years trying to obtain"

And now you have to deactivate it

"Let me guess..."

You know who this is Doombringer...

Noctuid appeared sat at the throne, surrounded by other dark alicorns, with twilight standing next to her, now a powerful Alicorn.

"I'm not afraid to use these Noctuid, to end the world!" The elements of harmony gasped.

I wouldn't if I were you...

She clapped her hoofs and all the dark alicorns drew blades and put them to every elements throats.

Disable Eternity, or your friends die.

And on order, Omega relaxed and Eternity lost its luster, the master Alicorn cackled evilly

Now, leave, and don't come back!

"Caught this one running outside!" One alicorn shouted, as she walked in Fluttershy, holding a blade to her throat.

"You will never get away with this noctuid"

Oh but I already have, because your friends have one hoof in the grave already

She nodded to the alicorns and they slit all of the elements throats, they all perished in front of him, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, Laughter and Honesty, taken out in a flash. The blood trailed across the floor and touched his greaves, and the gold returned to eternity.

"You don't know about eternity do you?" He said, as he raised the five ponies into the air.

"Renewal!" he shouted as his Flankguard glew brighter than all armour pieces, and the gold enveloped his friends, and their cuts sealed and their eyes opened, and they landed on the ground softly.

"Thank you omega" Rainbow said, as she hugged the Alicorn.

"What's the deal with your armour sets?"

"It's a long story, for another day" Rainbow said calmly, Noctuid was starting to get just the slightest bit uncomfortable.

Get them!

"Erasure!" He yelled, and his Sabatons glowed brightly, and the six dark alicorns were bound to the ground with golden chains. He slammed the ground and they were wiped from existence.

Damn you Omega!

"Running out of ideas?" He said, as his Sabatons glew once again, and he locked noctuid in place. Atlantis then ran in, swept up a dark blade, and placed it to noctuid's throat, she winced.

Okay okay! I yield Doombringer! Just don't kill me! You wouldn't want to do that!

"Time!" and his Helmet began to shine like the sun, and he began charging with energy, travelling through time, every event happening around him, till he got to one particular year...

Echoes of the Past:

He stood in a nursery, of a small house, with a young unicorn filly in front of him, he had travelled through noctuid's timestream, back to when she was five years old.

"Hello" he said calmly to the little filly

"Hello mr" she said back

"Do you want to go on a little adventure?"

"What do you mean mister?"

"Come with me" he held his hoof out to the scared unicorn, she took it and he thrust her onto his back, and went back to his present...

"See this noctuid!" he showed her the filly on his back, her eyes widened

"This is what you once were! Now look at you!"

"Who is that scary monster Mr knight?"

"That's you Noctuid" the filly got really scared.

"I never want to become that"

"And you never will" He said, as his Chestplate shone brightly, and his Sabatons too. The filly rose into the air, and disappeared in a wisp

What have you done!

"I've erased your past self from time, you don't exist anymore"

Your evil!

"No noctuid, your evil..." he said, as she began to fade, part by part.

"Master!" Twilight screamed, Omega locked her in place and she writhed and screamed as she watched her master disappear from existence.

"Come back!" She screamed, omega just watched, void of emotion.

"I need you!" She continued to yell at her disappearing master, Omega then went up to her, Flankguard shining like a star, and flooded twilights mind with all the times her and Firestorm had shared...

"I am prince firestorm, and I'm sorry i didn't come through the portal fast enough"

"Um, how would you like to go to that restaraunt sometime?"

"Peace be with you your highness"

"These are dangerous angel, only a Chronomancer should use them"

"Well she says I'm powerful, but I don't think so"

"Course you are! Your the strongest unicorn in equestria!"

"This is who you are twilight, that monster tried to change you, she succeeded, but your lucky I showed you the light, come back to us" Omega said as he pulled away from her, she collapsed onto the floor, the elements rushed to her to see if she was alright.

"She'll recover" He said, as he turned to the dark cloud that was now looming over them

That vessel was only to focus my true power, now, since you were such a fool, I shall destroy this world, and make you watch as everything you love, crumbles under my might!

And the cloud branched off in all directions, cracking the earth, raising volcanoes, causing all manner of natural disasters, many died in seconds, the elements of harmony, Atlantis and omega watched as Equestria crumbled around them.

"Is this it?" Rainbow asked omega

"Yes rainbow, it is" He said calmly, as the golden armour got brighter

"Are you gonna stop this?"

"In this lifetime, we all die, in another, we live, for an eternity" Omega stated, he was now as bright as the sun, which was now burnt out in the sky, a light blue, equestria began to freeze, Atlantis came face to face with the golden Alicorn.

"Save us" She whispered

"I love you Atlantis" he said as he leaned into kiss her one last time

"I love you too Omega" as she kissed him, but was forced back by a burst of energy.

"I take on these elements. For in darkest night, in brightest day, NO evil shall escape my sight, ETERNITY'S LIGHT!"

The golden explosion erupted from the ruined canterlot, and reached all the way out to the ends of the earth,to the gates of Tartarus, to the sky lands, everything was enveloped in a gold light. Time began to rewind and Omega saw his entire life flash before his eyes, as he destroyed this world.


	8. Relapse

Life Relapse:

"What should we call him?"

"Not sure, well he has a beautiful red coat"

"Certainly didn't get it from me"

"Must be you then"

"How about, Firestorm?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Pastor"

"I now pronounce this child, Prince Firestorm of Equestria!"

Mum...

"Is that my sister mom?"

"It is, do you want to say hello to her?"

"Hello little sister"

"Her name is Celestia"

"Hello Celestia"

Tia...

"And they all lived happily ever after"

"Thank you brother, you do know how to read stories"

"Thank you lulu, you sleep well now"

"Night Firestorm"

Lulu...

"Ha! I beat you!"

"You love to rub it in don't you steel?"

"You know me!"

"Can we play something else?"

"Just coz you lost?"

"You winning bores me..."

Fenir...

"Look dad! I got my cutie mark!"

"That's great storm!"

"It looks odd though"

"I still love you, your cutie mark doesn't change what I think of you"

"Thanks pa"

Dad...

"Twi,Is she a waitress here?"

"She started last week, she normally works at the observatory, but she needed an extra few bits coming in, she's a star sketcher, hence her cutie mark"

"I've heard about sketchers, only a few pegasi still know how to do it, it's a fine art started by a royal artist for princess Luna"

"Nice history lesson stormy"

Twilight...

"Ugh, damn, I needed that, oh hey rainbow, how long have I been out for?"

"Four days stormy, I've stayed here most days."

"That was a wonderful kindness you did rainbow, I appreciate acts like that from ponies like you"

"You did the same to me, I felt it only fitting, you have done nothing but helped us since we met you in the countryside, thank you for all that you've done firestorm"

Rainbow...

"Oh, Hello your highness, sorry, come in"

"you all set flutter?"

"Angel, you gonna behave yourself while Fluttershy's away?"

"Great, let's go then"

Flutter...

"I think we need to arrange another party, right?"

"You needn't ask!"

"Ha, trust you to always have one ready pinkie"

"You know me!"

Pinkie...

"Here, a shard from the frozen heart, I think it will make a great piece"

"Oh Firestorm, it's simply delightful, what should I use it for?"

"How about you crack it, and put this, here, and that, there"

"You really have an aptitude for fashion firestorm you know that"

"Never used to, guess having a friend in fashion helps"

"Oh Firestorm dear, you flatter me"

Rarity...

"That's a mighty fine kick you got there, for a bigwig"

"Hey, AJ, I may be royalty, but I certainly know how to fight"

"And don't we know it"

"What's that mean?"

"Well your not exactly the type I'd expect to be getting his hoofs dirty"

"Is that an insult?"

"Just an observation, he he"

Applejack...

"Did you feel the same way?"

"I guess so, I didn't want to tell you because it's a bad time"

"Atlantis, the world will end at my call, now is as good a time as any"

"I feel silly now"

Atlantis...

Omega stood in a black room, watching his life, from beginning, to the present. Then Chronos, the Chronicler, joined him.

"Seeing your life just before you pass on Omega?"

"Yeah, it's been a fun ride"

"When I say move on, your gonna be crystallised..."

"What do you mean?"

"Eternal stone is your seal for eternity, such is the cost for using the most powerful tool of the Firstborns"

"Makes sense"

"However, you can be released"

"How?"

"If your true love touches your crystal prison, you will be released"

"Of course..."

"Well, that's all the help I can give you Omega, good luck out there"

"I'm gonna need it"

"Definately, that armor gets very sweaty in cramped conditions"

"Brilliant"

Back to before it all began:

(Why can't I move? I've got a real itch, and this armour really doesn't help, oh yeah, I used eternity didn't I? I'm now stuck here till Atlantis finds me)

Everypony was in the throne room, the elements of harmony lay on the floor, all of them knew what'd happened, Atlantis was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we? Is this canterlots throne room?"

"The better question to ask is when are we?"

"Better yet, what's the big crystal doing in the middle of the throne room?" pinkie asked, as they looked at the golden crystal that now stood in the middle of the throne room.

"Omega is in there!"

"Who's omega?" The royal siblings asked as they came through the door, the elements bowed, as did they. Celestia walked up to the crystal, and ran her hoof down it.

"Omega, is the doombringer your highness" Twilight said, still an Alicorn, a cruel reminder of what she'd done.

"And your brother Firestorm" Rainbow informed the sisters.

"We should've sealed him away again"

"He's already succeeded" Twilight stated again, all eyes turned to her.

"What do you mean student?"

"In a different timeline, You and Luna, are killed, by a powerful unicorn, who controls equestria with an iron hoof for two years, it would've been longer, hadn't Firestorm taken up the Elements of Eternity and killed her, by wiping her from time, and winding the annals of history backwards to this point, a day before it all began. I also play a part in equestria's control, as I kill Fenir, and Cloudsdale's overseer, Slipstream Turbo" She hung her head down in shame. Celestia then clapped her hoofs and two guards came and bound the Alicorn by chains.

"Twilight Sparkle, I commend you for your honesty, however you seem to speak the truth, so I must arrest you for high treason, however you shall not face execution, your sentence will be up to be up to the high council to deal" she waved her hoof and she was sent off to the dungeons, she then turned to the other five elements

"I'll make sure they go easy on her"

"She was corrupted by the evil Alicorn, so she had no idea what she was doing" AJ said. They all then turned to the crystallised Omega.

"How do we release him?" Fluttershy asked

"I don't know..." Luna sighed

"The least we can do is this..." Celestia said. As she lifted the crystal up...


	9. Eternal Hero

Eternal Hero:

"Now who can tell me about dark magic?" The Alicorn teacher asked her class

"It draws from the life force of the executor, allowing them to perform dangerous offensive magic Miss Sparkle"

"Excellent work Carmel, and that's the end of class, see you all tomorrow"

"Goodbye Miss Sparkle!" Her class said in unison, she chuckled as she put away the books, and took in the class work and put in her saddle case (I'll mark it later) she thought as she went to find her mentor.

"Celestia!"

"Ah hello Princess Twilight! How was the class today?"

"They were just fine, they are such eager learners, it's wonderful to see such strong minds prosper under my teaching"

"Now you know how I feel"

"We covered Dark Magic today as you requested"

"You know Twilight, you really should take a break, as much as teaching is your sentence, I expect a little relaxation, all work and no play is unhealthy my dear"

"I have a lot of marking to catch up on though..."

"You know fully well that's my job!"

"I felt inclined to, it's the least I can do"

"Needn't matter Twilight, now go! Take a day off!"

"Are you sure Celestia?!"

"Of course, now go before I change my mind" Celestia chuckled as the new princess trotted out of the throne room, leaving a small stack of papers in a neat brown envelope on the marble steps.

Upon walking out the castle and into the courtyard, she passed the newest monument in canterlot, and rainbow was standing by it, looking at it, she no longer had any mechanical implants, her attack never happened, so she returned to normal within a few weeks.

"Hi Rainbow, what are you doing in canterlot?"

"I wanted to pay my respects again, and also me and soarin came here for a holiday from training"

"Don't you wish we could bring him back?"

"There must be a way!"

"Its just we need to find out how..."

"Or maybe who, can help us"

"We'll work this out rainbow, you just enjoy your holiday"

"Thanks Princess, take care now" she waved and flew into town.

(Find Atlantis! Find Atlantis! No twilight don't walk away from my amazing monument! Your walking away from me... God I hate being stuck here with only myself to talk to...)

"What about this one Fluttershy?" Rarity said as Flutter swirled in a beautiful crystal white dress.

"Oh it's marvellous, but way too expensive"

"My dear, you are getting married! Nothing is too expensive!" she said, as she looked at Fenir, who was awestruck at the magnificence of her dress.

"Actually, it'll cost nothing at all, call it my treat, it's been too long since we had a wedding" The Icy Alicorn said happily, the two ponies squealed with joy as they looked at the dress.

"I still wish omega could give me away like he promised..."

"I still wish he could help me with my latest ensemble, Eternal Purity. But he can't my dear, and we've just got to hope that he's happy" The white unicorn said as she hugged her shy Pegasus friend. Using observation magic, Omega watched them...

(I'm sorry Flutter, I'm sorry rarity. I'd return if I could...)

"So, if I have 21 in my hoof I win?" Pinkie said as she peered at her cards curiously, 2 kings and a 1

"Yes pinkie, you do" Luna said to the earth pony, bluntly

"I win! I win!" she cheered, as she gave Luna a high hoof.

"Come on pinkie, I think we've done enough blackjack"

"What shall we do now Luna?"

"Do you miss Omega, Laughter?"

"Yeah, he was a great laugh, when he wasn't being serious"

"Indeed, come on, let's go to your club, lighten things up a little"

"Okay Princess!"

(I miss you too Pinkie...)


	10. The Eternity Trap

The Eternity Trap:

Twilight lay asleep one night in her quarters in canterlot. It had been one month since they found Omega crystallised, and one month of wondering how to get him out of his prison, ponies from the Gigasteel mines had taken a hack at the crystal with their finest tools, Dragons from across the land had tried to smash through the powerful crystal, but to no avail, Omega was still trapped in the eternal stone...

"Twilight?"

"Who's there?" She asked, then to her shock, a golden blast of light appeared in the centre of her bedroom, and as it took shape, and as twilight rubbed her eyes, it formed the figure of an armoured Alicorn.

"Omega!"

"Twilight, listen very carefully" the astral form of Omega said, the lavender Alicorn got up and looked out her window, the Eternity Monument was glowing brightly.

"How are you even doing this?"

"A fierce amount of magic power, now listen"

"Do you know how you can get out of the Eternity stone?"

"Yes, The touch of true love breaks the seal"

"I've touched it loads of times, that hasn't worked" Astral Omega looked at her bluntly.

"I presume it's not me then..."

"Sorry Twi... It's an Alicorn called Atlantis"

"The one that was with us the day the world ended?"

"The same, she lives in a town called Portshoof"

"So if she touches the stone, you break free?"

"Correct, can you find her for me?"

"I was sentenced to two years confinement to canterlot, I'm not going anywhere"

"Does this mean I have to find her myself?"

"Use your astral form?"

"Okay, thanks Twi, see you when I get out" And the golden Alicorn dissipated into the air, twilight failed to sleep for the rest of the night...

(Damn you sister! Two years?! She really is a tough love figure... I was never like that? I just killed them straight up! Actually... That isn't any better... I'll try AJ, she goes to small towns selling her family's wares)

It was now early in the morning, AJ was just getting up to ready herself for another day of applebucking, normally, mac or Firestorm would help her, but mac was in the north and Omega was stuck in a crystal...

"Hey, AJ!"

"Huh?" And sure enough, a blast of light later, and Astral Omega appeared in front of her.

"Have ah been drinkin' again?" The mustard pony asked the silhouette.

Omega briefly looked around "I don't see any bottles around here, and you look sober, any headaches?"

"Ah dunno, look Ahm not even gonna ask how the Sam hill your doin' this, but Ahm sure you have a reason"

"Damn right, you got any appointments with Portshoof coming up?"

"Lemme look" She said, as she walked downstairs to her calendar. She peered at the calendar, running her hoof along each month, then Astral Omega appeared next to her.

"There we go! 'Selling Pastries to Portshoof bakery' in, six... Months..."

"Granny smith will be filling a small order once ahve bucked this years apples"

"But still, Six months?!"

"Remember the last time ah tried ter finish applebuck season by myself?" Omega then remembered when he watched applejack bucking apples three years ago.

"Oh yeah! You couldn't do Applejack shit! See what I did there?"

"Ah swear if ah could kick you..."

"Anyway, I'm starting to get a headache, I'll contact you in a few months"

"Can't wait..." She said as the Astral Alicorn faded into a golden wisp.

(SIX MONTHS?! Actually, that's not so bad, as long as she can get to Portshoof, and meet Atlantis, and get her to come to canterlot, then I can finally get this goddamn armour off, it's so sweaty in here!)


	11. Waiting, For an Eternity

Waiting, for an Eternity:

"Celestia! I need to ask you about something" The lavender Alicorn asked her princess.

"What's the matter twilight? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Omega visited me last night..."

"Is that even possible?!"

"Omega always finds a way around something"

"What was he after?"

"He knows a way to break himself out of the eternal stone"

"How?"

"If an Alicorn called Atlantis touches it, she'll destroy the stone, freeing him"

"And where does Atlantis live?"

"A town called, Portshoof"

"I'll deploy the wonderbolts once they come off leave"

"The wonderbolts?!"

"this is an urgent matter my dear, they will be deployed in two months"

"Oh so no urgency then sister!" Omega's voice boomed out from nowhere

"Omega?!" Celestia said, surprised profusely, his astral form then appeared in front of the two alicorns.

"Twilight speaks the truth, deploy the bolts to Portshoof, there you'll find Atlantis, now what's happened is, it's not only flung her back to her home, but her mind may be repressing the memories of the alternative timeline, however all she needs to do is touch the stone and I'll be free" Astral Omega said as he disappeared in a burst of light once again. The two alicorns continued to discuss what they were going to do about this whole situation.

(I suppose if I really focus, I can reach Atlantis, I guess I can give it a shot tonight)

That night...

"Wait! Omega!"

"What is it atlantis?"

"Primus, does he have to sacrifice everything for eternity?"

It depends Sea Alicorn, what are you implying?

"I love Omega, and I don't want to lose him..."

You are at the eye of the storm Alicorn, you will remember him in the next timestream.

"Thank you Primus"

"Atlantis..."

"Huh? Who's there?" The blue Alicorn asked as she began to wake from her dream.

"It's omega" He said, as he attempted to break through, crackling with lightning, eventually succeeding, and his astral form stood in front of her.

"It's you! Your the Alicorn from my dreams!" she shouted in shock and awe.

"There's not enough time for me to explain in full, but in short you need to go to canterlot"

"Why?"

"Your dreams, were once a reality, if you touch the crystal monument in canterlot castle's courtyard, all your questions will be answered"

"But wait omega!"

"Yes dear?"

"Why me?"

"The touch of true love breaks the eternity seal"

"And I'm your true love?"

"Your mind is repressing the memories, but, we fell in love"

"I see, I'll come to canterlot when I can"

"Thank you" He said as he ebbed away into a wisp of golden light and she fell back asleep.

(I've been using this magic a lot, must be scaring night guards, wait, why are they surrounding my glorious monument?)

In Canterlot...

"Princess Luna! The eternity monument was illuminated for a few minutes, but then went dull again" A guard stated as he gawped the monument.

"What do you mean soldier? It hasn't got any luster about it! Now get back to your patrol!"

"Yes, your highness!" He saluted and carried on walking, Luna started talking to the crystal.

"I know you can hear me Omega, but we hope you've found a way to come back, we miss you"

(I miss you too sister)


	12. Eternal Freedom

Eternal Freedom:

"Princess Celestia of Equestria!" The young Alicorn said as she burst into the throne room, Celestia rose and looked down at the pony that stood before her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Alicorn?"

"I was summoned, by somepony incredibly powerful"

"And who might that be?"

"An almighty force, Called Omega" Celestia's eyes grew wide, and she walked up to the young Alicorn.

"Now tell me child, do you have any proof of his meeting you?"

"Atlantis, proof of my meeting you, we travelled to the Hall of the seas, there, you met the firstborn Volcanite, he gave you a seal, which he placed on your left flank, and cannot be removed"

"I have the Volcanite seal, Omega and I had to attain a Catalyser in order to get eternity" She then showed Celestia her left Flank, and sure enough, The Volcanite Catalyser was there, glistening a furious red.

"Well if you can release my brother, the least I can do is let you try"

"Thank you princess" She bowed to the royal Alicorn.

"Do you need someplace to stay child? As I am fully aware Portshoof is an incredibly long way away"

"I do, I'll check myself into a small motel downtown"

"Honestly my child, think big! You are an Alicorn! Go check yourself into 'The Gilded Horseshoe' Tell them Celestia sent you"

"I'm honoured princess, thank you!"

"Hey, us alicorns watch out for each other right?"

"Indeed, thank you princess, may fortune favour you well"

"You sound like him when you say that"

"Omega?"

"Exactly like him" She said, as the young Alicorn went downtown to The Gilded Horseshoe.

The lobby of the grandest hotel in canterlot sported a golden white theme, with a very greek theme going on, Atlantis walked up to the front desk and rang the little bell, suddenly, a bellpony leapt up from under the desk.

"Welcome to The Gilded Horseshoe! For how many days are you staying?"

"I'll be staying for three days, Princess Celestia sent me here"

"I see, and what's your name miss?"

"Atlantis, of Portshoof"

"Wonderful town, excellent, I'll just sort out the boring paperwork, do you have any luggage?"

"Just this saddlebag"

"Would you like somepony to take that to your room?"

"No thank you"

"Okay then, Right Miss Atlantis, here is your key, and I hope you enjoy your stay!" The young colt said as he handed over a golden key.

"Thank you" she said as she took the key and made her way to the lift.

(Atlantis is in canterlot... ATLANTIS IS IN CANTERLOT! I KNEW she would come through! This time tomorrow, I'll be Free!)

The Next Day

The elements of harmony, spike, Celestia, Luna and Fenir all stood by the Eternity Monument, looking at how powerful omega looked, even though he was trapped. Atlantis then joined them, and looked at them all.

"I hope what you say is true Atlantis" Twilight said.

"What I say is Omega's word, not mine" She said calmly, as she placed her hoof on the monument...

"Thank you Atlantis, now, allow me to fill you in on what's happened between you and me" And the Eternity Stone began flooding Atlantis' mind with memories of the alternative timeline.

The Eternity stone began to splinter, everypony else began to back off, as Atlantis cracked the unbreakable stone, cracks began running across the gargantuan stone, lights began to escape the stone as more cracks began to appear, then there was the almighty explosion of light. Omega stood suspended in the air, charged with an almighty energy, and was slowly lowered to the ground.

"Omega! Your back!"

"It's not finished yet Loyalty" He began to glow with a crimson light, he then began to change, he exploded in the red light, his coat became a crimson red, his mane a jet black, his cutie mark changed, to a burst of energy, with a golden 8-Point star in the epicentre, he then released the burst of red energy and looked at himself, the elements of eternity floated round him.

"Now, I've returned"

"Firestorm?"

"I never had to evolve into Omega, so I devolved into firestorm, seems like I didn't lose my height" as he looked at how tall he was, despite looking like his old self. Atlantis then turned to Firestorm.

"Thank you Atlantis"

"Your welcome Firestorm"

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"Not sure, besides, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon" she said, as she gently kissed him, pulled away, and disappeared in blue light.

"Its finally over, all this suffering"


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue-

Firestorm sat by the fireside inside inferno mansion, where he was looking at his diary he found in his saddle bag, it was as tattered as ever, this thing was not affected by time travel, said the pony who sold it to him, he flicked through it a few times, it was completely full, from front to back. Though as he turned to the back, he found a few entries that he hadn't written, and began reading them, and started to realize who had written them.

Dear Omega

We have been travelling a few days, and I hope you look at this some day. I have questioned why you chose me to come with you to the temple, we have never met to my knowledge, and you only just met me on your travels to the far lands. Though I can say, you are the most kind-hearted, sweet Alicorn I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.

When I say I've never personally met you, a young merchant called applejack, who visits every six months to sell her wares at my towns and often mentions an Alicorn similar to you helping her.

I'm glad you chose me

Atlantis xx

Firestorm flipped forwards, through a few doodles drawn by Atlantis, and found a second letter

Omega

Weeks have passed, and I'm starting to understand you now, and I'm surprised how fast we've got to this point, if your reading this, we just left the badlands, and you are asleep. I obviously can't, which is why I'm writing this. You look so innocent and harmless in your sleep.

There is a reason I ask you to comfort me in the night. No pony knows this, but I suffer from nightmares, and they are terrible things, and could make anypony else snap and go insane. Your warm embrace comforts me, and allows me to rest, some of the best sleep I've ever had is with you.

Now you know how special you are

Atlantis xx

Firestorm shed a single tear, as he realized why the gorgeous Alicorn always asked him to sleep with her in his hoofs. He then turned a few more pages, to find a third letter.

My love

We get ever closer to canterlot, and I know once you have what you need, you will do what you need to do without question, and it pains me to think about how long it has been, since we first kissed, and how quickly it shall all end.

Omega I wish we could return to Portshoof, get married, and live our lives out in peace, not worrying about the horrors noctuid has done to our world.

I wish there was another way out of all this

Atlantis xxx

Firestorm was now streaming with tears, at his true loves fantasies, of a perfect life, he too then dreamt of a future with her, of Alicorn children, of a peaceful life, in solitude, tears dripped onto the pages, and he heard silver go to sleep, and he turned to the next page, there was a heart, with his name and Atlantis' in the center, surrounded by doodles and motifs that a teenage mare would draw in her spare time. He then summoned the courage to turn to the final page, to see the final letter.

Omega My Love

You are sleeping outside canterlots gate, and I am in your arms, oh I wish I could take this moment and make it last forever, because once we go through those gates, my dreams are dashed, all that we've strived to achieve will be over in a flash.

Know this omega, had things had been different, and we'd have met under different circumstances, our future would be very different. I cannot hold back the tears, knowing when you wake, we must end both our lives for equestria, only because Omega.

I Love You

Atlantis xxx

Firestorm closed the book, and ran his hoof across it, he then put it on a stand on top of the mantelpiece, and looked at it, for what seemed like an eternity, he then extinguished the fire, went up to his bedroom, and fell asleep.

(She needs to know, I'll lock onto her) He thought, as he began to focus, he got out of his bed, and stood in a space in the room, and began to charge with golden energy, he then felt a shot of energy release and shoot out the window. His perception then switched to the energy, and his body slowly rested itself on the cool marble floor.

Atlantis was struggling to sleep, she felt like she'd just left firestorm, and was beginning to regret it, nightmares started to creep back into her dormant mind, so got up, and began walking out onto the silent streets of Portshoof.

All she could hear as she walked through the street was the clopping of her hoofs on the stone roads, and the gentle whooshing of the sea, as she walked, waist deep in thought, and then, the sliver of golden energy appeared. And took shape as Firestorm, slightly lighting up the street

"Hello sweetheart"

"Hello Firestorm"

"I saw your letters"

"The ones I put in your diary?"

"The very same"

"You know, now that eternity is no longer needed, maybe we could pursue some of those wishes of mine?" Atlantis said curiously, a hint of lust in her tone as she said it. The golden energy then disappeared.

Back in Firestorms room, he got up and silently lit his horn, and disappeared in a wisp of red smoke.

Atlantis, back in Portshoof, was about to turn back to home, when Firestorm appeared in front of her.

"You were saying?" He said, as she approached him, and leaned in close to him, firestorm could feel her mane brushing against his face, it smelt of spring water, and Petrichor, the scent of dust after rain, she then pulled back slightly, and her lips touched his.

There they stood, illuminated by street lights, two Alicorns madly in love for one another, a passion that lasted across timelines. Firestorm could almost taste Atlantis' essence, fresh water, ice cubes, it was so warm and gentle, like a gentle wave coming into the shore. Atlantis could taste Firestorms too, Spice, heat, a raw flaming passion that came from such an amazing Alicorn, and she could feel it, as he broke the kiss, and moved down to her neck, her mane brushing against his face as he gently bit on it, he then moved back up, kissed her shortly once, and then looked into her eyes.

"Your the sun to me, Firestorm"

"Come on, I'll protect you from the nightmares, they won't hurt you anymore" he said, as they went up to her house, and into her bedroom. She climbed in first, and then firestorm, she rested her head into his stomach, and he began stroking her mane to comfort her, and the two quickly fell into a calm, nightmare-free slumber.

"And that's what happened. When Purity was lost, and Eternity became Equestria's guiding light"

Twilight is still teaching at canterlot, though Celestia prematurely ended her confinement sentance, as per my orders.

Rainbow dash and Soarin are now together, and Rainbow is a few weeks pregnant.

Pinkie pie and Luna are now business partners, and Nightmare towers and The Party eternal are now equal in size

Rarity and Spike are still in a relationship, though I haven't seen any signs of spike wanting to settle down, he's only a young dragon.

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh are finally married! I gave Fluttershy away at her wedding, as she requested, she looked wonderful in Fenir's gift, a crystal white dress. She is also pregnant

Atlantis and I? Well, it's only got better and better since that night, the night Eternity found a new light. The light of love.


End file.
